


Mientras tú lo veas

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: A veces, los problemas que aparentan ser más complicados, pueden solucionarse hablando.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

Las noches de verano en las que no soplaba ni una pizca de viento, aquellas noches en las que no refrescaba y el calor del día se mantenía durante la noche como una presencia agobiante. Esas eran las noches que Shion, una persona habituada a ambientes más fríos menos soportaba. Daba igual que ya llevara unos años viviendo en ese lugar, seguía sin habituarse a ese maldito calor. 

Esa noche resultó llegar especialmente cálida, lo que provocaba que su humor estuviera un poco más susceptible. Algo que a priori tampoco sería de mucha importancia, a menos claro, que un pequeño detonante encendiera la mecha de su mal humor. Como fue el caso de esa noche en concreto.

Por ello, Shion, ataviado con su armadura dorada, bajaba las escaleras en dirección a su templo de una manera tan potente que pareció que se llevaría por delante cualquier cosa que le pusiera en medio. En resumen, estaba de un humor de perros.

—Buenas noches Shion— saludó alegremente el Caballero de Tauro, el cual se encontraba en las afueras de su templo, debido a que estuvo contemplando la puesta de Sol.

Sin embargo, un Shion de muy mal humor, que casi lo arrolla, sólo respondió un “adiós”. Para sorpresa de Aldebaran, quien se quedó mirando como el rubio se marchaba por las escaleras, preguntándose qué mosca le había picado. La respuesta no tardó en llegar en forma de Caballero de Cáncer, quien bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente y llegó poco después de que Shion se hubiera marchado. Parecía de mucho mejor humor que el otro. Lo que indicaba que sin duda, esa era la razón por la que Shion estaba de malas.

—¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?—preguntó Aldebaran exasperado.

—Yo no le he hecho nada—aseguró Manigoldo, ofendido por la nula confianza que su amigo depositó en él, aunque su querido amigo le miró con una cara que versaba claramente “ nos conocemos”—. Que conste que ya estaba con un humor de perros antes de que le dijera nada.

Aldebaran suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado a las disputas y enfados entre esos dos, lo suficiente, como para haberse dado cuenta de ese algo más que compartían. Alguna vez se lo comentó a Manigoldo, quien se limitó a negar lo obvio. Lo de esos dos era un secreto a gritos.

—Anda, ve a hablar con él—más que pedirle que lo hiciera, se lo mando.

—¿Me estas echando de tu templo?

—No, te estoy mandando a que soluciones tus problemas con Shion, hablando.

El de pelo azul puso una mueca que demostró lo molesto que estaba al respecto, pero aceptó por el simple hecho de no oír más quejas por parte de Aldebaran. Así que bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta donde Shion estaba, quien todavía seguía bajando las susodichas escaleras con el mismo humor de perros de antes. Eso si, todavía no había llegado hasta la Casa de Aries, al parecer había aminorado la marcha tras su paso por la morada de Aldebaran.

Sin mediar más palabra, Manigoldo tomó a Shion por el antebrazo nada más alcanzarlo, puesto que sabía que si no iba directo al grano, el rubio lo ignoraría. Su plan funcionó, ya que Shion se giró inmediatamente para apartarlo y soltarse del agarre. Se quedaron el uno frente al otro, con Manigoldo mirando hacía abajo para poder ver a Shion a la cara, quien se encontraba a varios escalones de por debajo suyo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Nada, simplemente ver tu preciosa cara de odio hacía mí—contestó Manigoldo tan tranquilo,

Mas Shion no estaba nada tranquilo, por lo que subió los dos escalones que los separaban para poder estar a su altura y mirarlo muy fijamente. De una forma casi intimidante.

—Estoy hasta los huevos de tus putos celos—soltó Shion.

El tema era serio, Shion no soltaba ese tipo de tacos así como así, debía estar muy enfadado para ello. Y en esa ocasión, era más que obvio que lo estaba.

—No es mi culpa que obviamente le gustes a tu querido amiguito—se defendió Manigoldo. 

A Manigoldo la sonrisa se le borró de golpe y porrazo en cuanto salió a relucir el tema de su muy reciente pelea, que en verdad llevaba ya tiempo repitiéndose, para la desesperación de Shion.

—Ni yo le gusto a él, ni él me gusta a mí—aseguró Shion muy tajante, ese tema le traía de los nervios.

No soportaba los malditos celos de Manigoldo, le ponían muy nervioso y de mal humor, debido a que siempre acaba en una pelea entre ellos dos. Siendo que no tenían la certeza de que su relación durara mucho, debido a que no tenía muy claro cuánto iban a vivir; lo que menos quería era pasásela discutiendo por el mismo asunto una y otra vez. Por lo que, en ese mismo momento, decidió que era hora de ponerle cierre al tema de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú que sabrás?—preguntó Manigoldo muy enfadado.

—Mani—dijo Shion cargándose de paciencia—. Podemos estar así mucho tiempo, porque siempre acabamos con la misma jodida pelea y ya me estoy cansando, así que hablemos de esto de una puñetera vez.

Sin embargo, Manigoldo no parecía querer ceder con el tema y seguía en sus trece.

—¿Quieres ignorar lo obvio?

La paciencia de Shion no era infinita ni mucho menos, y aun así, prefirió hacer uso de ella, aunque fuera sólo un poquito. Por lo menos no tiró a Manigoldo por las escaleras y teniendo en cuenta el humor que llevaba, podría considerarse como un triunfo.

—No Manigoldo, no quiero ignorar lo obvio y es precisamente por eso, vamos a hablar como dos personas normales y adultas—zanjó Shion ya harto—. Porque te aseguro, que como se te ocurra intentar evitar el tema, te dejo—amenazó y no era alguien al que le gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas, el problema radicaba en que no lo hiciera así, Manigoldo se escaquearía como siempre— y te garantizo que voy muy en serio.

Con sólo observar la mirada que le dedicó, Manigoldo estuvo seguro de que Shion iba totalmente en serio. El rubio no era de los que amenazaban por amenazar, era de los que como se diera la situación en la que tuviera que cumplir su amenaza, lo hacía sin ningún miramiento. Por mucho que le doliera o pese a las pocas ganas que tuviera, lo hacía.

—Mani, de verdad que quiero que esto funcione, así que por favor, solucionemos el problema que tenemos— pidió en un tono mucho más relajado y con un deje de desesperación.

Manigoldo agachó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado, para luego sentarse sobre las escaleras. Estaba pensativo, pensando en lo que le molestaba de Dohko, en porqué le ponía tan celoso que estuviera cerca de Shion. Eso de estar enamorado es una mierda, cuando simplemente vas con alguien por tener una aventura todo es mil veces más fácil, no te afecta tanto lo que la otra persona haga o deje de hacer. Sin duda tener una relación estable que va más allá del sexo lo complica todo y aun así, de verdad que quería mantenerla. Porque quería a Shion como nunca había querido a alguien en su vida, si Shion lo dejaba no le valdría el buscarse otra persona para el sexo, incluso él era consciente de que le afectaría emocionalmente. Por todo eso, decidió pensar en la respuesta. A Manigoldo era el primero al que le molestaba tener esos sentimientos negativos, por ello le dio vueltas a qué era lo que los provocaba para así, poder solucionarlos. Mientras, el rubio tomó asiento junto a Manigoldo, quedándose pegado a este y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, en señal de cariño.

—Dohko es muy amable, bueno con todo el jodido mundo, cariñoso a rabiar, es como la definición de la bondad y todas esas mierdas positivas, ¡si hasta se lleva genial con los guardias del Santuario!—admitió, era extraño soltar esas palabras que tanto tiempo llevaban atascadas en su garganta—. Cuando os veo juntos parecéis sacados de un estúpido cuento de hadas, estáis tan alegres y todas esas mierdas…

Vale, eso ya fue mucho admitir para lo que estaba acostumbrado, se sintió raro, no estaba acostumbrado a sincerarse sobre sus sentimientos y aun menos a admitir sus debilidades. No podía decir que se sintió bien al hacerlo, mas, sorprendente no se sintió tan mal como se había imaginado.

En eso, Manigoldo notó como la mano de Shion se apoyaba sobre su rodilla a modo de caricia. Dirigió su mirada hacía el rubio, quien le estaba mirando, aun con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, de una manera tan tierna que casi lo derritió. Shion podía ser alguien muy tierno cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Sabes cuál es el mayor problema con Dohko y la razón por la que pese a todo lo bueno que tiene, sólo lo veo como a un amigo?—preguntó Shion con una cándida sonrisa. A lo que Manigoldo negó, desconocía la respuesta—. Que no eres tú y pese a todo lo bueno que tiene, sólo lo veo como a un amigo. Porque a quien quiero es a ti y no a Dohko.

El beso que se dieron a continuación fue como una tierna caricia rebosante de amor, cariño y demás cosas bonitas. Manigoldo tendía a quejarse cuando se ponían un poco cursis, pero en esa ocasión no dijo ni pio al respecto.

—Gracias Shion—agradeció con una sinceridad que resultaba sorprendente que viniera de él—. De verdad, gracias.

Pasó el brazo por la espalda de Shion para atraerlo en un extraño abrazo, puesto que no le apetecía sacarse un ojo con uno de los cuernos de la armadura de aries. O sacárselo a Shion con sus puntiagudas hombreras. Sin dudas, esas armaduras no estaban hechas para momentos los tiernos.

—A veces me gustaría que fueras capaz de ver en ti mismo todo lo bueno que yo veo—murmuró Shion un poco desolado.

Manigoldo dudaba seriamente ser capaz algún día de ver esas cualidades tan buenas y positivas que Shion veía en él. Mas le daba un poco igual mientras Shion continuara viéndolas. De pronto, toda la confusión y la incomodidad habían desaparecido, de pronto, simplemente estaban ahí, abrazándose en una peculiar postura y todo lo malo ya no importaba. Manigoldo tuvo la certeza de que fuera lo que fuera que Shion veía en él, mucho tendría que cagarla como para dejara de verlo. Y tenía la intención de no cagarla, sin duda, hablar las cosas era mucho más útil de lo que se había imaginado. Aunque sintió que todavía quedaba mucho camino que andar al respecto.

—Con que tú lo veas, me vale.


End file.
